1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to communications connectors that are used in the telecommunication industry and more specifically it relates to supporting brackets that will hold together the male and female communications connectors after they are plugged into one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The market is void of a means to aid in the securing together of male and female communications connectors in the area of the cable end of said connectors. When said connectors become loose on their mounting block due to vibration and other causes they often times result in a connection becoming interrupted with the result that an open circuit exists which prevents the proper function of said communications connectors. This situation is not desirable and accordingly is in need of an improvement.